kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Recent Updates
__TOC__ Latest Maintenance: 10th August, 2015 Next Update: 11th August, 2015 Note: If KanColle can't be entered after an update, set the computer clock to UTC+09:00 (Osaka, Sapporo, Tokyo) timezone as well as emptying the browser & flash player cache - maybe even the cookies. If other plugins or IE-based browsers are utilized, try clearing the plugins' & IE's cache, respectively. Last updates 10th August Update Note Links: (Event Article) (Pre-Event Notes) (Actual Patch Notes) #Summer 2015 Event: Retaliate! Second Operation SN start, large scale, last around 20-days #*7 maps, #**Main Operation: #***E-1 Initiation Preparation, Second SN Operation! #***E-2 To the Solomon Sea, Combined Fleet! #***E-3 Clash! Second South Pacific Sea Battle #***E-4 Rush into the Straits! Destroy the Enemy Airfield! #**Extra Operatipn: #***E-5 Hard Fight! Western Deployment Fleet! (Note that it is battle on thevothervside so please pay attention to battle force distrubution) #**Extra Operation Second Stage: (Operation FS, Will be available after Aug11 18:00JST) #***E-6 Retaliate Operation! Advance to FS! #***E-7 Operation FS #*New ship (obtainable in all difficulty) #**Can obtain Kawakaze after clearing E-2 #**Can obtain Hayasui (Fleet Oiler) after clearing E-4 #**Mizuho(Seaplane Tender) and Umikaze can be found in Main Operation. #**Other new ships not mentioned by official twitter by now includw: Libeccio, Teruzuki, Kazagumo #*E-2 and E-3 require Combined Fleet. #*New equipment and item #**Can obtain Type 97 Torpedo Bomber (Murata Squadron) after clearing E-3. There will be a quest to allow the squadron went through aircraft upgrade. Obtainable in all difficulty #**Can obtain new item like Reinforcement Extension, Combat Provisions and Oversea Supplies. However the ability to obtain them would vary according to difficulty. #***Reinfocement Extension add a new equipment slot onto kanmusu whose level higher than 30 but the slot is dedicated for non-combat items like Damage Control (Emergency Repair Crew/Goddess) or Combat Provisions. #****It is possible to get multiple of this item from this summer event and one can also choose to buy them from real money store. #***The Combat Provisions are a new type of item equippable in equipment slots. In the event of multiple combats in a battle sortie, the item will activate at a certain rate before the battle is joined. The shipgirl which activates the item will have her morale greatly increased, while the two shipgirls in adjacent slots will also have a fraction of the morale increase. Upon its activation, the item will be consumed and disappeared. #***These new special items can be repeatedly obtained via recurring quests after summer event #**In this update, 120mm Twin Gun Mount and Tenzan Model 12 (Murata Squadron) have been added to the game server too. #New Aircraft Skill System #*Planes (Torpedo Bomber, Dive Bomber, Fighter, different kind of Recon, etc.) will bear marking that the amount of marking would increase according to increase of their trained skill. #*Plane squadron with high skill system provide higher power and more reconnaissance(i.e. contact rate) #*Plane Skill would increase as they repeatedly sortie, but losing some of those plane during battle would result in decrease in their skill and if the plane squardon is completely wiped then its status would reset back to original. Note that their performance won't drop below their initial value. #New Abyssals: #*Ships: #**New Ship: #***New Enemy Ships #****Seaplane Tender Princess #****Anti Air Princess (Or translate as Air Defense Princess) #**New form of existing Abyssals #***Standard Carrier Wo-Class #****Flagship III #****Flagship IV #****Kai Flagship II #****Kai Flagship III #****Kai Flagship IV #***Aircraft Carrier Demon #****Strong #***Aircraft Carrier Princess #****Strong #***Destroyer I-Class #****Late Model Elite #***Destroyer Ro-Class #****Late Model Elite #***Destroyer Ha-Class #****Late Model Elite #***Destroyer Ni-Class #****Late Model Elite #***Airfield Princess #****3 new forms #***Isolated Island Demon #****3 new forms #*Equipments: #**4inch Twin Dual Purpose Gun Mount + CIC (4inch連装両用砲+CIC) #**Abyssal Fighter Seaplane (深海水上攻撃機) #**Abyssal Fighter Seaplane Kai (深海水上攻撃機改) #**Abyssal Cat Fighter Kai (深海猫艦戦改) #**Abyssal Hell Dive Bomber Kai (深海地獄艦爆改) #**Abyssal Revenge Torpedo Bomber Kai (深海復讐艦攻改) #**Abyssal FCS+CIC (深海FCS+CIC) #Shortly after the update, seaplane and planes on CVL can't attack SS like they should and os fixed shortly after Upcoming updates 11th August 18:00 JST opening up of E6/E7 Future Updates TBA * Carrier(s) Kai Ni ** First there're something similar mentioned in April's 2015 June Comptiq (Check Kai-Ni subsection below) ** Later mentioned by official twitter on June 2nd as "a certain carrier, or carriers, will have her/their Kai-Ni implemented around this summer." ** Note that Comptiq didn't mention when the Kai-Ni will be implemented, while the official twitter didn't mention the numbers of carriers to receive Kai-Ni. For this reason, it is uncertain if the same thing is being talked about. Other hints that are not from official twitter Archived updates References Category:Updates